new_prettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
A Lively Winter
is a song sung by Berry Kōbō and Yaguchi Mari for the film, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Aishite iru nara Oshietē "Suki suki suki suki" Kikitai nō Kotoba de kiku made shinjinai Shōwa no otoko wo kidotte Mugon no yakko nante hayaranai Karē ni shōyu wa atarimae Karē ni shōyu wa atarimae Anata no jōshiki wa Nanto naku hohoemashī Aneki to nakayokushi sugi desu Nandaka tanoshī Kurisumasu mitai ne Nandaka nigiyaka anata ga iru dake de Kazoku no min'na ga itsumo yori oshaberi BERRY! Hatsumōde naraba Gantan ni Waiwai yuku no ga Kōrei yo Omikuji hiku no wa Nikkai made Dotchi ka ī hō wo Kotoshi no Unsei to suru no ga wa ga ya desu Omochi wa kinako to satō desho!? Omochi wa kinako to satō desho!? Kekkyoku imēji wo Tamotezu ni oshaberi ne Dōshite daidoko shikiru no yo! Nandaka tanoshī oshōgatsu mitai ne Nandaka nigiyaka anata ga iru dake de Kinjo no min'na mo takusan atsumatte OK! Omochi wa kinako to satō desho!? Omochi wa kinako to satō desho!? Kekkyoku imēji wo Tamotezu ni oshaberi ne Dōshite daidoko shikiru no yo! Nandaka tanoshī oshōgatsu mitai ne Nandaka nigiyaka anata ga iru dake de Kinjo no min'na mo takusan atsumatte OK! |-|Kanji= 愛しているなら 教えてぇ 「すきすきすきすき」 聞きたいのぉ 言葉で聞くまで　信じない 昭和の男を　気取って 無言の奴なんて流行らない カレーにしょうゆは当たり前 カレーにしょうゆは当たり前 あなたの常識は なんとなく　微笑ましい 姉貴と仲良くしすぎです なんだか楽しいクリスマスみたいね なんだかにぎやかあなたが居るだけで 家族のみんながいつもよりおしゃべり　BERRY！ 初詣ならば 元旦に ワイワイ行くのが 恒例よ おみくじ引くのは 二回まで どっちか良いほうを 今年の 運勢とするのが我が家です お餅はきなこと砂糖でしょ！？ お餅はきなこと砂糖でしょ！？ 結局イメージを 保てずにおしゃべりね どうして台所仕切るのよ！ なんだか楽しいお正月みたいね なんだかにぎやかあなたがいるだけで 近所のみんなもたくさん集まって　OK！ お餅はきなこと砂糖でしょ！？ お餅はきなこと砂糖でしょ！？ 結局イメージを 保てずにおしゃべりね どうして台所仕切るのよ！ なんだか楽しいお正月みたいね なんだかにぎやかあなたがいるだけで 近所のみんなもたくさん集まって　OK！ |-| English= If I love you Tell me that you "Like like like like me" I want to hear The words that I won't believe The man walking about in the Showa era He won't ever be popular if he is quiet The curry dipped in soy sauce is natural The curry dipped in soy sauce is natural Use your common sense To somehow come to an agreement I have too many friends, older sister This somehow seems as fun as when it was Christmas But you only seem somewhat lively Rather then being with everyone's families, let's talk a lot BERRY! If we visit that shrine On New Year's Day Let's go to our unusual Annual meeting place Picking out my fortune I do it a second time And that one is much better This year My fortune will become my home Rice cakes are made out of flour and sugar!? Rice cakes are made out of flour and sugar!? My image will eventually Never be maintained when I talk to you Why is the kitchen divided in half! This New Year is somehow a lot of fun But you only seem somewhat lively Let's gather everyone from the neighborhood OK! Rice cakes are made out of flour and sugar!? Rice cakes are made out of flour and sugar!? My image will eventually Never be maintained when I talk to you Why is the kitchen divided in half! This New Year is somehow a lot of fun But you only seem somewhat lively Let's gather everyone from the neighborhood OK! Video Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Movie Songs